A Mammal's Life (Crossover style)
A movie-spoof of 1998's Pixar film "A Bug's Life". Cast *Alex (Madagascar) as Flik *Leonette (The Jungle King) as Atta *Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Dot *Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Queen *Abu (Aladdin) as Aphie *Ryan (The Wild) and Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Dot's 2 Boyfriends *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Mr. Soil *Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) as Dr. Flora *Tantor as Thorny *Horton as Cornelius *Chuck (Angry Birds) as Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Ant that gets tired *Scar (The Lion King) as Hopper *Nuka (The Lion King) as Molt *Saber-Toothed Tigers (Ice Age), Outlanders (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride), Hyenas (The Lion King), and Foosas (Madagascar) as Grasshoppers *Zeke (Ice Age) as Thumper *Nne and Tano (The Lion Guard) as Axel and Loco *Makucha (The Lion Guard) as Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) and Soto (Ice Age) as 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears *Various Young Animals as Blueberry Troop Kids *Timon (The Lion King) as P.T. Flea *Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Dim *Rouge the Bat as Rosie *Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) as Heimlich *Zazu (The Lion King) as Slim *Iago (Aladdin) as Francis *Marty (Madagascar) as Manny *Queenie (Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers) as Gypsy *Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) and Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) as Tuck and Roll *Tom Cat and Mr. Jinks as Fly Brothers *Bugs Bunny and Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) as Harry and Bug Friend *E.B. (Hop) as Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign *Bernard (The Rescuers) as Mime Bug *Winifred (The Jungle Book) as Cockroach Waitress *Nita (Brother Bear) as Mosquito Waitress *Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) as Slick *Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) as Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' *Teetsi (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Thud the Big Fly *Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) as Bird *Baby Birds as themselves *Spongebob Squarepants as Woody (in Outtakes) Gallery Alex-0.jpg|Alex as Flik Leonette.jpg|Leonette as Atta 549769824.jpg|Kiara as Dot Florrie001.jpg|Florrie as Queen Abu in Aladdin.jpg|Abu as Aphie March 14, Restless, Honest, Idealistic.jpg|Ryan, 257149743.jpg|and Kovu as Dot's 2 Boyfriends Jungle-cubs-volume03-bagheera07.jpg|Bagheera as Mr. Soil Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1870.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Dr. Flora Tantor-(Tarzan).jpg|Tantor as Thorny Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-3185.jpg|Horton as Cornelius Chuck angry birds 2016.png|Chuck as Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" Tigger in A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving.jpg|Tigger as Ant that gets tired Scar Expected.jpg|Scar as Hopper Nuka-image.png|Nuka as Molt 292741 1251665955807 full.jpg|Zeke as Thumper Nne-img.png|Nne, Tano-img.png|and Tano as Axel and Loco Makucha.png|Makucha as Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco Shere-Khan-shere-khan-29354605-853-480.jpg|Shere Khan, Soto.jpg|and Soto as 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon as P.T. Flea Pumbaa in The Lion King-0.jpg|Pumbaa as Dim 068rouge.jpg|Rouge the Bat as Rosie Scuttle.jpg|Scuttle as Heimlich Zazu.jpg|Zazu as Slim Iago.jpg|Iago as Francis Marty in Madagascar.jpg|Marty as Manny Queenie Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Queenie as Gypsy BasilOfBak.png|Basil of Baker Street, Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7019.jpg|and Timothy Q. Mouse as Tuck and Roll Tom in Tom and Jerry Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.jpg|Tom Cat, MrJinksmrjinks36022612768819.jpg|and Mr. Jinks as Fly Brothers Space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-1245.jpg|Bugs Bunny, Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh Boo to You Too!.jpg|and Rabbit as Harry and Bug Friend E.B..jpg|E.B. as Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign Bernard.png|Bernard as Mime Bug Jungle-cubs-volume02-winifred04.jpg|Winifred as Cockroach Waitress Bear Nita.jpg|Nita as Mosquito Waitress Commander vachir.jpg|Vachir as Slick Naveen (Frog).jpg|Frog Naveen as Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' Teetsi.png|Teetsi as Thud the Big Fly Marahute the Eagle.jpg|Marahute as Bird Spongebob.png|Spongebob Squarepants as Woody (in Outtakes) Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof